Lilica Felchenerow X Nanase
Lilica Felchenerow X Nanase is a What-If? episode of DEATH BATTLE. Description Arcana Heart vs Under Night IN-BIRTH! A war between Arcana Maidens & In-Births has occurred! And Kamui believes it's a conflict that will end dimensions! Will Lilica, and her Unpredictability overwhelm Nanase and her Zweihander: Zephyr or will the giant wind saber blow Lilica off of her Ether Skates? Interlude Wiz: Weather is controlled by the Atmosphere- Boomstick: Which has Air-''' Wiz: Which can create Wind; but even Avatar Aang would be proud of these Airbending fighters... '''Boomstick: Lilica Felchenerow, the prankster friend of Yoriko. Wiz: And Nanase, the girl Hyde saved from a Void, but won't repay him... Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, & Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Lilica Felchenerow Wiz: As the many Arcana Maidens wish to do war with, well, each other, one, with a friend as squeamish as you can get... Is the most Airheaded as you get. Lilica Felchenerow: Heh-Heh! Boomstick: Lilica Felchenerow! The Unpredictable Half-Demon with one of the most fun skillsets in fighting game history! She is the only Character of the genre where if you fail, you will have a good time too! Even Jocelyn from The Desk Of DEATH BATTLE likes this character as if she has a crush on her! Jocelyn: WHAT?! No! I don't have a-'' '''Boomstick: Sorry, Jocelyn, already twittered it.' Wiz: Well, for whatever reason, Lilica has been known to skip whole sessions of school all day, everyday. And the primary constant are her ApEther Skates. Boomstick: Her what skates? This is already confusing. Wiz: Darnit, Boomstick! Keep up for once! When Lilica was younger, her 100% Demon Father was nervous about her gift due to how big it would be for poor Lilica's feet. HOWEVER, his thoughts weren't so... They were better than expected thousandful. Lilica was overjoyed as her feet would grow into the big skates, & would take a long time for them to fully rip through her feet, and say Enough with these skates! Boomstick: Daddy would've been proud, as Mommy was worried of the after result! Wiz: Overtime, Lilica customized her skates, and made them better each version! This is how she skipped school without getting caught. Boomstick: ALMOST. Wiz: On a couple occasions, School Security found Lilica skating around the grounds. You would think students would ignore the whole situation, but some apparently see her skating and fear her status as a student will become a juvenile delinquent... Boomstick: We have no clue what happens afterward, so, let's deal with her skill set! Wiz: Tornado Edge starts with a kick in the air, regardless of what button is used. But this has three follow up moves to choose from. One that sends the opponent flying, one that crushes them to the ground, and one that breaks defenses, and wall bounces the opponent. Boomstick: DAMN. We've only covered one move so far, and we've explored a crap load! Wiz: Drive Edge is a Cartwheel that combos into other moves. Using A, B, and C as variables, we found A can link to B moves, which in turn becomes A again. We also found B can turn into C. Finally, C is an overhead, and can follow up into almost everything but normal moves. Boomstick: Now were doing variables... THIS IS NOT MATH! Wiz: Screw Edge is basically Rugal's Genocide Cutter. Rugal Bernstein: GENOCIDE CUTTER! Wiz: EXCEPT with two differing variants. Flip Through can count as the A version, and the last hit of Tornado Edge can count as the B version. Note these aren't variables, and Flip Through has yet to be talked about. Boomstick: Fucking plagiarism on EXAMU's part... Wiz: Speed Blade is a follow up to a Step, or Drive Edge that goes underneath a lot of low attacks, and you can continue that mega combo like you're playing KILLER INSTINCT. Boomstick: Bullshit. He's comparing a cutesy piece of GARBITCH to one of the best fighters ever. Wiz: Heel Cutter is a follow up to Step, Drive Edge, or Wall Step. It's a overhead that stomps when coming down. Lois Griffin: Peter! Are you going to drop a quarter off the Empire State Building?! Peter Griffin: No. YES! Wiz: Wall Step allows Lilica to jump on a wall behind her, and follow up to Screw Edge, Boomerang Drive or Heel Cutter. Otherwise, it just leaps onto a screens length of area. Boomstick: ARE YOU NUTS?! She's NOT a ninja! Wiz: Flip Through is an overhead grab that throws the opponent the opposite direction. A stops momentum, and moves Lilica back a bit. While B/C provides momentum and moves Lilica forward a bit. Boomstick: I can't think of anymore puns as to how maniacal Lilica is... Wiz: Boomerang Edge allows Lilica to jump off a Wall Step, and do a 3 hit low to her adversary! Boomstick: Since when did Australia come to Japanese canon?! Seriously, now Aussies confuse me, mate! Wiz: Quick Air basically fixes mistakes by canceling moves into this aerial pause. Boomstick: YES! Finally! The one move every fighting game character SHOULD have, AND LILICA FELCHENEROW HAS IT, BITCH!!! Wiz: Wall Step 2 as we'll call it is a cancel that acts like the real thing. Boomstick: BECAUSE WHO KNOWS WHEN YOU NEED AN ALTERNATE SOLUTION! Idiots. Wiz: Rapid Turn is just like what it sounds; Lilica moves around 180 degrees allowing movement, and can cancel into a Wall Jump. Boomstick: And that doesn't even include her supers! Wiz: Hurricane Spiral is another version of Tornado Edge, and it is very crazy as a super. Boomstick: Trust us, it hurts worse than you think... Wiz: Cyclone Storm wall steps faster than the standard version, and when Lilica lunges at an opponent at a set trajectory. If it connects, Lilica goes crazy on her opponent, on block, she backs off, & if it misses... Boomstick: Let's just say you don't want it missing. Wiz: As Lilica moves any direction but backwards, Night Stream summons a hoard of bats that can be paused upon her command, or just straight out assault. Boomstick: That's awesome and all, but WHAT'S HER CRITICAL HEART!? Wiz: I was getting to something else first! Then I'll talk about her Ultimate! Boomstick: OK. Wiz: Lilica's Critical Heart requires three follow up supers to use. To signify whether or not a move is a follow up, we created a binary chart expressing as to whether or not the move is in fact follow up based, thus is allowed to use before the Ultimate. 0 signifies the move not being compatible, while 1 notes otherwise. Here is what we got... (Note: Tornado Edge doesn't count as either.) Step 0 Wall Step 0/1 Drive Edge 0 Screw Edge 1 Quick Air 1 Rapid Turn 1 Speed Blade 1 Heel Cutter 1 Boomerang Ride 1 Flip Through 1 Wiz: Based on the mathematics, we have plenty of follow up moves to choose from. The only constant is how to use them. But you've waited long enough. Here's her Critical Heart: CROSS EDGE TYPHOON. If it hits, you can kiss your ass goodbye, as it sends the enemy flying into several kicks, genocide cutters, and clones, as this is a dangerous monster of a finisher. It's not the best, but it's not the worst finisher either... (Kazu becomes huge, yet only has two attacks but three taunts, and has long load time.) Boomstick: Do your DAMN research! Kids aren't worth killing! THEY ARE OUR DAMN FUTURE FOR MARY'S SAKE!!! Wiz: We aren't even done yet! Boomstick: Yeah I know, her Arcana... Wiz: Yep. Before the events of the first game, Lilica discovered a GRAVELY injured Arcana called Tempestas, the Arcana of Wind. As the Half Demon nursed him back to health, The Arcana graciously became one with Lilica for as long as she needs. His Skill Set goes like this: Boomstick: For Passives, Fortia changes Command Normal E moves into Homing Cancels, which hone in on the enemy! Wiz: Aura allows for either Triple Jumps, or Double Air Dashes, but not both in any order apparently... Boomstick: Verox allows for a high speed fall that can continue combos! Wiz: Scutum is a wind gale that costs one bar, but can stop any attack within limits. That, isn't the end of it. Boomstick: Skris shoots an air boomerang that comes back unless, you get hit, or another projectile hits it! Wiz: Vertex shoots a tornado-like shield that can be used to shoot at opponents, sending them sky high, allowing combos, or it can be used as a shield. Boomstick: Falx shoots COUNTLESS SONICBOOMS on the ground, but in the air, they don't come back. Kickass though. Wiz: Altaria-NO, NOT THE DRAGON BIRD POKEMON THING, but Tempestas' Extend Force, switches aerial canceling from jumps to Airdashes. Boomstick: Finally, the Arcana Blaze Abolore materializes out of the Maiden of interest's palm (It's different for a Each Character.), flies off, and... POW, MUTHAFUCKA! Tempestas flies at the opponent with no warning, and no time to respond, OR block! Wiz: Despite her mischievous personality, it actually helped others to this day, example: Yoriko, who is a scared young DEATH MAGE, whom if it weren't for Lilica messing up the Alchemy Circle, TWICE even, forced Mike (Short for Michelangelo.) to be Yoriko's ally at a cost.Yoriko has yet to thank her Half Demon friend though... Boomstick: Other good things include unpredictability, being one of Arcana Heart's fastest, & can outrun school security 87 out of 100 times. THAT'S MORE THAN YOU THINK! Wiz: But as with the annoying, that is already one flaw. Others include pure recklessness, lack of education since she got those skates, and usually fails to prank the strong willed. Boomstick: But Jocelyn might be right about how kickass this character might be! AEther powered skates, the EMBODIMENT of the wind for an Arcana, I believe only one opponent of similar concept: An In-Birth. Jocelyn: This better be worth my weight in cash after this! Boomstick: Sorry, but Wiz & I DON'T do bets. Jocelyn: (Groans) Lilica: Seriously, you might want to knock off the whole "I'm so superior to you" act. You're going to lose what few friends you have if you keep it up, you know? Boomstick: OK, IF SHE SAID THAT TO SOMEONE AT SCREW ATTACK, AND THAT SOMEONE IS ME, I AM GOING TO SCREW OVER THAT HALF-DEMON! TELL ME, WHO THE FUCK DID SHE TELL TO? WHO THE FUCK DID SHE TELL TO? WHO THE FUCK DID SHE TELL TO? Wiz: She actually said it to Petra. Don't worry. Boomstick: (Face Palm) Nanase (*Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Silent Moonlight(Beginning 2)*) Wiz: As the Hollow Night is filled with dark, ambitious secrets, mere rumors can make, or break a person. One such In-Birth, Nanase wants to hunt down AND exploit Hyde, the hero of Under Night IN-BIRTH, of his manliness, and prove that Hyde is unable to take responsibility. Boomstick: YEAH RIGHT! Hyde is WAY older, AND wiser than the imbecile callled "Windmill"! Nanase is in treacherous territory! Wiz: Nanase is one of the youngest In-Births to date, but her past is a bit misleading as she wants Hyde to be taken down for reasons beside the truth. Boomstick: This sonuva bitch wants Hyde to "Accept responsibility as a man". Bullcrap if you hear me out! Wiz: In case you wondered, Boomstick is pissed about the whole thing. So, I'll make her story brief: Two weeks ago, A young girl Named Nanase was bit by a Void, a monster that feeds on ones EXS. A young man named Hyde Kido, saved her life from becoming yet another statistic. Present day Japan, where the Hollow Nights usually occur, Nanase wants Hyde to do... SOMETHING, it wasn't mentioned. Rumors were going on about a rapist of the night. Throughout Nanase's scenario, no such evidence is shown, making it nothing but a filler- AND YET, Nanase believes Hyde is that perv without any regard of her own sexual experience. She gathered 3 of Hyde's favorite beings with a XX Chromosome: Vatista, whom when Hyde met her, he CARED for her dignity, not be a wisecrack about Cosplay, or whatever... Linne was next, she was confused about Nanase's mission to humiliate Hyde as the Perv rumors were talking about. Finally, Orie Palladia, who actually feared Hyde's fate. Despite the 3 being confused about whatever, they... almost manage to succeed, Nanase had Hyde on the ropes, and after he lost to the Zweihander wielding 13yr old (That's out approx. age for Nanase.), he ran out the door, and successfully avoided humiliation from the all XX team. Ultimately, the mission was a failure, and due to Nanase's former allies being confused as to what a "Weird Night it was", nothing was revealed, Nanase doesn't remember Hyde saving her, and she still plots to force Hyde to take responsibility. AND that's Nanase's route in a nutshell. Boomstick: Good... Can we get to the moves now, Wiz? Wiz: Sure. (*Cues Under Night In-Birth Exe Late OST:Gallant Girl ~Blowing Wind that Flows from the Sky~(Nanase Theme)*) Boomstick: She uses a sword BIGGER THAN GUT'S called Zephyr, which deals heavy damage, and wields it like a badass! She also has the Ability: EXS of Vengeance: Windmill, which not only fits the grudge, but it can allow her to control the wind, AND create Winglets for her feet, not that anyone cares! Wiz: FALSE! While the name EXS of Vengeance was used in the USA/EU version of Under Night IN-BIRTH, the actual name for the ability, is EXS of Spinning Ties, which fits the Windmill name more. Boomstick: You should be damn lucky no joke was involved... Wiz: Chasing the Rêvé grinds Nanase's Zephyr while moving forward of depending lengths. One varnt of those lengths does more damage, but it can also be followed up to Aureole of the Starry Sky which wallbounces aerial opponents, and crumple those on the ground, La Halte Once in a While which does an overhead slam, or finally, Avancer Together with You, which slashes opponents into the air, allowing for air combos. Boomstick: Ange's Invitation is an anti-air move that can either lean towards Nanase's, or the opponent's opponent's direction, and can even go SKY HIGH vertically! As a follow up, Conveying my Vrai Coeur can even blow opponents on the ground away BEFORE landing on the ground, safe and sound! Wiz: Plumage Dancing in the Wind allows Nanase to spin like a Tornado, thus can mash the button dealing more damage Boomstick: Just like Katrina, don't mess with this gal! Wiz: Let the Fleur Carry your Feelings allows Nanase to create whirlwinds from the Air, either by a slight downward angle, drop to the ground vertically, then charge at a grounded opponent, or even summon 3 whirlwinds, where all 3 hit by close range, 2, mid range, & 1, long range. Boomstick: Liberté of the Gentle Breeze, Nanase's Force Function allows for a high jump. BUT when did STAR WARS became a thing in Japan?! Seriously, that confuses me. Wiz: It always had been, Boomstick. Boomstick: Atmosphère of the Aether, Nanase's Infinite Worth upperslashes the opponent, with flying (No pun intended.) results, and creates air energy from her palm and sends her foe flying! Wiz: Finally, as a last resort, when Nanase is low on health, she can use her Infinite Worths EXS: Lumière of the Dawn. She flies into the air and summons a hurricane from her Zephyr sword, and sends the whole thing at her opponent. as a finisher, how much worse can it get to die from wind? Boomstick: Man... I'm so confused with French now... Wiz: But behind all that French, is an Anime Girl Archetype... Boomstick: You tell me. I dunno what Japan can further screw up anymore. Wiz: Nanase is a Tsundere, someone who is a shy person who express his/her feelings with pure disgust, yet still has a soft spot for their love interest, but is afraid to admit it. Examples include Rin Toshka of the Fate Series due to her hidden love for Sakura Matou, and Shiro Emiya. Akiha Tohno of Tsukihime, where in that scenario, despite her outside nature, she realized her brother, and protagonist, really did care for her. I would go on, but because it's generally seen as the most popular archetype with Otakus, there's too many to list. Boomstick: So... She actually is hunting down Hyde so she can admit she was wrong about the whole thing. And live happily ever after. NO DICE! I don't care if Shana fights that hottie from Kill la Kill, there is no FUCKING way I'll accept the opinion that Nanase secretly loves Hyde! Wiz: Well, it was mentioned in the Under Night IN-BIRTH wiki that she is a Tsundere, so it's entirely possible her feelings towards him are quite clouded. Speculation, though is yet to be confirmed... Nanase seems to be able to lift something big like Zephyr as if it is air. She can manipulate others close to someone- Boomstick: So why not Yuzuriha. I mean, she would've shut down all hope for Hyde. Wiz: Right. Nanase even seems to move fast even with a heavy weapon. This is a strong feat as she has little to no muscle mass. Boomstick: Why the hell would a little whore like Nanase wield something bigger, and heavier than her, and have no armour in the first place?! I mean Japan might always confuse me FOR LIFE. Wiz: It gets worse! Nanase typically jumps to conclusions about her goals, and is obsessed about Hyde. Boomstick: Despite beating Hyde in a bet, she's still not as powerful, or fast as him. Wiz: She will force others to her side, and make them listen to her. Boomstick: And she is an ass. Nuff said. Wiz: But deep within those flaws is a powerful warrior, capable of kicking more butt than most preteens. This Tsundere will initiate war. And nothing will survive from her wrath. Nanase: (Sends Hyde flying, activates her Infinite Worths EXS, and sends a giant hurricane towards Hyde with Nanase's Zephyr, killing him.) Announcer: BREAKDOWN! Hyde: GUWAAAAAAAAH!!! Boomstick: Damn. It looks like Hyde will have to wait just abit longer... DEATH BATTLE (*Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Silent Moonlight(Beginning 2)*) Red skies have clouded the night... The Hollow Night has begun... While many fight for their lives, and Existence, one ordinary being, not an In-Birth, was skating with danger as she was unable to perceive what Voids, the Unreal BLACK THINGS of the Hollow Night. Despite this, the half-demon has yet to encounter one. As the In-Births wonder who the underage entity is, another, stopped her in her tracks. The two looked at each other with dirty looks. The In-Birth named Nanase was the first to speak. (*Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Agitation Signs(Beginning 1)*) Nanase: I don't even CARE what you are! Do you even know where Hyde Kido is? Lilica Felchenerow, the Half-Demon, decided to play guess who. Lilica: That's Interesting! I passed by a blond haired guy with black highlights a while back. He had a badass red sword, and, he was kinda cute. Nanase needed no further input. She just wanted to know where he is... Nanase: Where was this person you were guessing his appearance? Lilica: I'm not telling you! I know you Tsundere types! Always Tsun Tsuning too much to care! Nanase took serious offense. Nanase: So, your on Hyde's side too?! For the record, there was a rumor at one night about some pervert who hunts women like us for the stupidest reasons ever. I actually thought that person was Hyde! Lilica: You should stop jumping to conclusions that early. I dunno what friends you have, but they are definitely more responsible than you, ya know? Nanase prepared Zephyr, and was ready for battle. Lilica: Whatever that huge blade is, I accept your challenge! Ready Tempestas? Tempestas: She should've been wise to note we've been ready the whole time... (*Cues Under Night In-Birth Exe Late OST: Open War -Again-(Akatsuki Theme)*) FIGHT! Nanase started the fight with Chasing the Rêvé, and followed it up with a wall bouncing move. Lilica was sent flying. Nanase then followed with Let the Fleur Carry your Feelings. But, Lilica managed to win out the okizeme tactic. Lilica: Huu Huu... You're gonna need to do better that to kick my ass! Nanase: Fine! E- But before Nanase could finish her sentence, she was trampled by Lilica's unpredictable Ether Skates. Nanase then used her Force Function, Liberté of the Gentle Breeze, to evade further damage. She then used Plumage Dancing in the Wind EXS to tear apart Lilica many ways. But Lilica isn't giving into Nanase's Wrath. Not yet. (*Cues Under Night In-Birth Exe Late OST: Beat Eat Nest(Byakuya Theme)*) While Nanase was about to use another Chasing the Rêvé, Lilica countered the charge move and did her best Rugal Bernstein impression, then cancelled into Hurricane Spiral, slashing through Nanase's defense, and leaving her wide open. It was Killer Instinct from here. Nanase was assaulted by mere feet, until Lilica had enough strength to use her Cyclone Storm super. By this point, it was an Ultra Combo from here. As the attack was about to connect, Nanase remembered where she encountered something familiar as the moment flashed befoe her eyes... Sion Eltnum Atlasia (Eltnum): YOU MUST REALIZE HOW HARD IT IS TO MAKE A FIGHTING GAME! Nanase: BAKA YAROU! We DON'T even know if we're in a video game or not! Eltnum: I do! Eltnum then did the exact move as Lilica was doing, Nanase blocked, successfully evading the attack... At the last moment, Nanase blocked, hoping Lilica would back off. She did. Nanase then used a Super of her own: Chasing the Rêvé, which connected, while chaining it with Avancer Together with You, sending the opponent in the air, but Nanase wasn't finished: she further chained it with Ange's Invitation, forcing Lilica to the ground, following with Conveying my Vrai Coeur, bringing her back to the ground. Nanase was on a roll, until she found Tempestas about to strike. (*Cues Yugioh 5D's OST 13 Ancient Times*) Tempestas: I had enough of THIS! LILICA-SAMA & I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO HELL! Lilica: Taste the EMBODIMENT of the Air! Go for 'em TEMPESTAS! Tempestas: I'll send you to the HIGHEST area OF ALL!!! Tempestas launched himself at Nanase, and sent Nanase so High, Naase felt that she couldn't beat two entities at once. It was just like the Time She Fought Chaos... Chaos: Grudges will only get you NOWHERE! Nanase: How should I KNOW? Are you on Hyde's side o- Chaos then sent his pet Void to finish her off. Chaos: DEEP REVERENCE!!! Nanase nearly died that night... Nanase knew this was her crowning moment... She had to fight for her life, now she's on the ground, less than 30% health left... (*Cues killer instinct theme song Starting from 0:31*) Nanase felt the fiery emotion in her heart. She was pure as wind; purer than ANY Tempestas, hep hope is as high as the heavens, and she is ready for anything... Nanase used her Infinite Worth: Atmosphère of the Aether to slash through Lilica, and she was further sent flying by the Quasi-Ultimate's burst of air, dealing massive damage. Lilica then fought back with Night Stream, summoning many bats. But Nanase used Liberté of the Gentle Breeze in the air to leap over the Bats, rendering the bats useless... Nanase: You are one brave halfling alright. You may not like Tsunderes, but at least you mean well... Lilica: You are pretty awesome yourself. BUT IT ENDS HERE! (*Cues Killer Instinct Theme (2013) - 2nd version & FULL Starting from 0:56*) Both combatants use their final moves, Lilica was first, doing three moves then her Critical Heart, which did a lot of damage, but as Lilica was about to deal the final blow, Nanase shot 3 purple beams, not only stopping all 4 Lilica illusions, but allowing Nanase to activate Her Infinite Worth EXS: Lumière of the Dawn. As Nanase spun into the heavens, Zephyr was charging a hurricane, when it was at full power, Nanase gave out all her limits... Nanase: Lumière! The hurricane was so powerful, it swept all 4 clones, and the move meant instant death by a near invincible cyclone to Hell. K.O.! As Nanase got a call, it was from an Unknown Client who was supposed to be dead long ago... Nanase: Konnichiwa! This is Nanase-Chan. ???: Good... It seems that we need to talk... Nanase: Hai! I'm all ears. ???: You see, Nanase. This talk is about your failure in your fight against Hyde Kido... He maybe a fool, but you go higher. Nanase was shocked at what she was hearing. Never since her being bit by a Void has she feared someone who might be worse... ???: Don't give me fear. I will kill in order to achieve my goals... As a fighter, you should as well. Meet me at the ruins at Dawn. Maybe then I might test your full strength... (Call Ends) Nanase trembled... Her hands were shaky, her eyes signaled fear by her eyes shrunken, and she knew who this foe would be... His name is... Results (*Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Monochrome Memory(Seth's Theme)*) Boomstick: Do you still want to do a Desk of DEATH BATTLE for Lilica? Because, uh... you know. Jocelyn: Oh, and you want me to say Starscream isn't a damn throne stealer NEXT?! Boomstick: With, like, many Transformers series that nobody talks about, it's QUI-''' Wiz: HEY! What about me? (Groan...) Anyways, this fight was practically lopsided, with Lilica on the advantage most of the time, and with better tools... '''Boomstick: But Nanase fought & KILLED Hilda, before anyone else! In fact, she's not even the final boss! Wiz: Strangely, that role belongs to Hyde himself, who Nanase wanted humiliated as he was stressed by his 3 closest friends... Boomstck: I dunno Wiz... At least Lilica proved to Nanase she can spin kick the yoohoo out of Nanase. Wiz: Spin the-? Yoohoo?! Lilica did a terrible job trying to be unpredictable, as Nanase eventually learned her tactics quite quickly! Boomstick: BUT BOOMSTICK! LILICA SHOULD'VE WON BY SLASHING THROUGH WITH HER FEET EH...! Wiz: While it would be true Lilica would've won in that retrospect, Nanase doesn't play by an Arcana Maiden's rules. While it is impossible to avoid event based supers like Cross Edge Typhoon, the rules of Under Night IN-BIRTH are FAR different. While Nanase was stunned, she found an opening which allowed for the Infinite Worth EXS to occur, providing invincibility frames and everything when the purple beams occurred. While this shouldn't be the case either, this ISN'T a fighting game either... This is a Internet show. Boomstick: But who was that dead guy on the phone?! Wiz: I guess we'll have to wait one more fight for the air finale... Boomstick: As a matter of fact, we ALL wanted Lilica to win... TOO BAD. Wiz: The Winner is... Nanase! Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... (*Cues KOF XIII OST Diabolosis Full Intro Dark Ash Starting from ) 0:38*) ???: As Hell raged on, BMHKain, you must give up RIGHT NOW. You are weak. You are spineless. You don't even deserve to be on this site. Go to Hell or the Orochi clan will force you to go to hell... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Affiliation vs Affiliation themed Death Battles Category:Arcana Heart vs Under Night IN-BIRTH themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Wind' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles